dynamic_armyfandomcom-20200214-history
Gentaro Watanabe
Gentaro Watanabe is a OC from Persona: Story. He is a fellow classmate of Akira. General Information Zodiac Sign: Taurus Weapon: Magic Staff Arcana: The Magician Persona: Mug Ruith, Merlin Theme: To Be Announced Design Personality Gentaro is responsible and gets good grades in school while still having time for his friends. He sees everything in life as a challenge that he must overcome. Profile Before Gentaro was born, his parents were happy and loved each other very much. However, everything changed when Gentaro was born. His father felt trapped by all the responsibility that came with caring for a child. He ran away, getting a divorce, and leaving his mother heartbroken. Gentaro's childhood was miserable: his mother rarely was kind to him because of his father's actions. As Gentaro's family life fell to pieces, he became crueler and rude. He started bullying people at school as a way to let out his anger. Every time he got in trouble, he didn't care about the consequences. Then one day, his bullying went too far. It resulted in a incident where he broke a kid's legs. The kid was left wheelchair bound for the rest of his life. Gentaro couldn't believe how awful he felt knowing that he was responsible for such a tragedy. He knew that everyone at school associated him with his past behavior, and Gentaro accepted that there was nothing he could do to change that. Later on, he became acquaintances with a new student named Akira. When popular girl Sanako asked for their help at the library, Gentaro agreed to help for selfish reasons. Gentaro quickly got bored and started exploring the library. He found a strange backroom and several books on a desk. It was discovered that this bookshelf lead to another reality called the World of Fiction. During his first time there, he met a owl-like Shadow named Hooter and witnessed Akira awakening his Persona in order to save his life. Gentaro first met his Shadow during the party's second visit to ?'s Land. Throughout the trip, Gentaro knew that his Shadow was how he viewed himself. His Shadow kept pushing him to admit how he felt to his friends. During an encounter with ?'s Shadow, Gentaro finally gave in and explained how he had never forgiven himself for his past mistake. His Enigma '''was the incident that made him stop bullying. After overcoming his fears, he unlocks his Persona Mug Ruith. Using it to fight back against Shadow ?, he agrees to join the party and fight to end the mysterious Shadow Swaps. '''Social Link Gentaro's Social Link is about his antics towards doing good deeds in order to impress a girl. He ultimately fails to become her girlfriend, but he does improve his public image. Finishing the path unlocks ???. Shadow Gentaro Shadow Gentaro is the embodiment of Gentaro's past self. He is very mean and always insulting other people for any mistakes that they make. Dancing Past Midnight * Default Outfit Gentaro wears a fancy vest with no coat. * School Winter Outfit * School Summer Outfit * Winter Outfit * Summer Outfit * Swimsuit Outfit * Butler Outfit * Velvet Room Outfit * Halloween Outfit Gentaro dresses up like a grey alien. * Christmas Outfit Gentaro dresses up in a reindeer costume. * Featherman Outfit Gentaro dresses like Blue Woodpecker, a member of Phoenix Featherman Legacy. Battle Quotes * This is going to sting! (Hitting Weak Point) * Persona! Get over here! (Summoning Persona) * Aw, dang it! (Fails to Eliminate Enemy) * Are you freaking kidding me?! (Enemy Blocks attack) * Ha! Screw you! (Dodging enemy attack) * Oh, you're going to get it now! (Recover from Down/Dizzy) * You go girl! (Cheering on Sanako) * Let's get them! (Prompting All-Out Attack) * Are you serious? (Declining All-Out Attack) * Here we go! (Performing All-Out Attack) * Hiya! (During All-Out Attack) * Too easy! (Battle Won) * The best level up! (Level Up) Victory Quotes Symbolism Fantasy character trope: The magical adviser * Gentaro is of the Magician Arcana. * Gentaro often gives advice to his friends, though the advice itself is not always good. Zodiac Sign: Taurus Strengths: Reliable, Patient, Practical, Devoted, Responsible, Stable Weaknesses: Stubborn, Possessive, Uncompromising The Magician Arcana The Magician Arcana represents initiative and confidence. * Gentaro often barges into a situation without thinking first. * He is the member of the group who shows the most confidence when it comes to wanting to help people. * For years, his status as an untouchable bully trained him to think he was invincible. Etymology The last name Watanabe translates to "ferryside". Trivia